


Ray's Day

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-01
Updated: 1999-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: RWoB Continued.





	Ray's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ray's Day

# RAY'S DAY 

## ( RWoB continued ) 

by Shinz Wong  
Disclaimer etc.  
Rated G  


### BONA FIDE HERO AT CHICAGO SONS AWARDS 

Tuesday, April 1, 1997 CHICAGO -- This year's Outstanding Chicago Sons and Daughters Annual Award ceremony will be a truly special event as the guest of honor is President Alberto Fujimori of Peru, who is on his first official visit outside his country since the triumphal rescue and solution of the four month long hostage crisis in Lima. The award ceremony is held annually to honor residents of Chicago who had accomplished really outstanding acts during the past year. This is the first time that a foreign head of state will be attending the award presentation. This year the ceremony will be held at the McQuarie Pavilion which has undergone extensive renovations for the past month in preparation for the event. Mayor Richard Daley and Supreme Court Justice Sandra Day O'Connor will attend the ceremony where the mayor will present the awards to this year's recipients. The event's organizers told reporters that many of Chicago's rich and famous will show up at tonight's $2,500 per plate black tie event. 

************************************************************************ 

Raymond Vecchio stared down at the gravad lax and wondered why they were serving sushi as an appetizer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the Canadian contingent, comprising Meg Thatcher in a stunning red bare backed evening gown and Benton Fraser in a rented tuxedo, was very studiously finishing the salted salmon on three different kinds of mustard. He grimaced as the two practiced perfect Canadian good manners by applying the napkins after silently laying down their eating utensils in unison. Fraser looked at his friend with apparent concern. 

"Not hungry, Ray?" 

Ray was not speaking to his best friend so he pretended to inspect the arrangement of lilies and gold candles in the middle of the round table sitting ten. Fraser licked his lower lip apprehensively, tasted remnants of one kind of mustard, frowned and utilized his napkin again, doing a much more thorough job this time round. He was a perfectionist after all. 

"They will be serving tempura as the entree. You must at least try it, Ray or the organizers will think you are deliberately scorning their commendable efforts. Remember, all eyes are upon you tonight." 

************************************************************************ 

The primary recipient of the award this year is one of Chicago's finest, Detective Raymond Vecchio of the 27th Precinct of the Chicago Police Department. Detective Vecchio, 35, is a native of Chicago and has served on the police force for 14 years. Last year, he rescued 12 hostages who were held in the State Court building in downtown Chicago by terrorists Randall and Francis Bolt. The twelve hostages, jurors at Randall Bolt's train hijacking trial, were linked together with plastique explosives that could be detonated by remote control. Using the hostages as their bargaining tool, the Bolt brothers planned an elaborate escape for Randall Bolt who was standing trial on charges of murder and terrorism. The Bolts also planned on robbing $ 30 million in bail bonds that were kept in a safe in the Court building for the then on-going Gambello fraud trial. 

************************************************************************ 

Ray gave Fraser a dirty look and continued to ignore him. He was feeling uncomfortable enough as it was without Fraser counseling him as an impromptu master of protocol and ceremonies. He was angry at Benny because the Mountie's wolf ate his thank you speech. Now he was going to have to wing it out there on that stage in front of all these well dressed filthy rich people. He could talk the cheese out of a lasagna but he hated making formal speeches. He never knew what to say and he was never formal enough for the occasion. His palms were becoming clammy. Fraser leaned forward again, whispering urgently. 

"Ray, I apologize again on Diefenbaker's behalf. He shouldn't have eaten your speech but you should have taken the necessary precautions and not waved a candy wrapper under his nose. He had no idea that you had drafted your speech on the inside of the wrapper. I will help you construct a new speech if you like but right now, I think everyone is waiting for you." 

The room was hushed in anticipation. Ray looked up and saw that all the waiters poised in readiness at the other tables were staring at him expectantly. So were the occupants of those tables, all those ladies with expensive plastic surgery and jewelry and all those men fidgeting to get away to rendezvous with their mistresses on yachts bobbing on Lake Michigan. It dawned upon him that the show wasn't about to move on if he didn't make a move. He looked to Fraser for help but his friend could only gaze back sympathetically. His palms growing clammier, Ray picked up his fork. 

************************************************************************ 

Detective Raymond Vecchio, who was initially held hostage, managed to free himself and chased the Bolt brothers into the basement of the building where they were attempting to make their escape with the bail bonds. After exchanging shots with the terrorists, he trapped them in an elevator shaft and gained control of their remote detonator. For his courage and decisive actions culminating in the bloodless rescue of the hostages, Detective Vecchio will be receiving the Pinnacle Award at the award presentation tonight. He will be given a silver plaque, a $ 5,000 check and lifetime membership as a member of the Chicago Sons and Daughters Alliance. 

************************************************************************ 

He slowly put a slice of salted salmon in his mouth and chewed. Choking because his throat was too dry, he grabbed for his tulip glass of ice water and managed to empty half of it on his freshly ironed-with-motherly-love police uniform. A rumble went through the room. Ray groaned inwardly. He wanted to sink through the plush carpeted floor. By accepting this award, he thought he was getting back at Fraser for getting all the media attention after the train hijacking affair. Now the gravad lax was stuffing up his throat with remorse. 

Relief flooded over him as he saw Fraser gesturing to the lead waiter to clear away the plates. The other waiters followed the lead of the lead waiter and soon the clinking of plates drowned out Ray's embarrassment. The tempura was served and the two friends went through the motions of eating before Fraser whispered again. 

"You must begin the speech by addressing all the dignitaries." 

Fraser knew that his friend was unfamiliar with the finer points of formal speechmaking. 

****************************************************************** 

When interviewed at the opening of the State Fair yesterday, Mayor Daley had nothing but praise for the detective who saved the day. 

"[Detective Vecchio is] a bona fide hero if I ever saw one. He single handedly saved twelve innocent lives and prevented the State Court Building from getting reduced to a heap of rubble. I am proud to have him here in Chicago and I can't wait to shake his hand tomorrow night." 

************************************************************************ 

"You must not forget to thank the Mayor for presenting it to you." 

Fraser emphasized the point as Ray munched distractedly on an oversized deep fried prawn. 

****************************************************************** 

Police Commissioner Sherry O'Neill also had lofty words for the veteran detective. She felt certain that any member of the Chicago police force would take the same action as Detective Vecchio did when faced with similar circumstances. 

"I've worked with Detective Vecchio on several cases and I know him as a shining example of everything that's good about the Chicago Police Department. I respect his achievements and I know that this will not be the last honor that he'll be receiving for his work." 

************************************************************************ 

"The Police Commissioner and the whole Chicago police force must be mentioned because you are their representative here tonight. Say something to the effect that you are very proud to be a member of the force and that you are receiving this award on behalf of the department, symbolically of course." 

Ray nodded vaguely and poked holes in the deep fried eggplant as the Mountie thought about who to thank next. 

************************************************************************ 

M. Stanley Rockefeller-Kennedy, Chairperson of the Outstanding Chicago Sons and Daughters Nomination Committee, said that Detective Vecchio stood out among this year's nominees, which included Bulls' superstars Michael Jordan, Scottie Pippen and Dennis Rodman, because of the magnitude and far reaching consequences of his courageous deeds. His selfless actions made it a very simple decision for the committee to award him with this year's Pinnacle Award. 

"Detective Vecchio is a Chicago Son who has done a great service for this city and its residents. He displayed tremendous courage and clearly went beyond the call of duty, risking his own life to save the lives of others. After speaking to him, I found him to be an extremely modest man who's rather in awe of all the attention conferred upon him after being nominated for this award. On behalf of the Alliance, I am proud to name him as the recipient of the 1997 Outstanding Chicago Sons and Daughters Pinnacle Achievement Award." 

************************************************************************ 

Dessert was profiteroles with chocolate sauce. The waiters bustled around serving up coffee or tea. 

"Oh, remember to thank the Alliance at the beginning of the speech. Thank them for honoring you with this award and say that you will endeavor to live up to the organization's expectations." 

Fraser stopped speaking when the emcee strode up to the stage and invited the Mayor to present the award to Raymond Vecchio. Mayor Daley walked up and stood in the right spot. The emcee leaned over the mike and announced. 

"The Alliance of Chicago Sons and Daughters is proud to present the 1997 Pinnacle Achievement Award to Detective Raymond Vecchio of the 27th Precinct of the Chicago Police Department. Detective Vecchio." 

Ray stood up, glanced at Fraser who nodded his encouragement, and walked slowly to the stage. The Mayor shook his hand, gave him the plaque, shook his hand a second time and left the stage. The toothy emcee retreated into the shadows and Ray was standing alone under the spotlights. 

****************************************************************** 

Lieutenant H. Welsh of the 27th Precinct, Detective Vecchio's direct superior officer, had a very short and simple response when asked about his detective. 

"Yeah, he's okay." 

Through a phone interview, Detective Vecchio said that.... 

************************************************************************ 

Ray cleared his throat. 

"Good evening, President Fujimori, Justice O'Connor, Mayor Daley, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank..." 

He peered into the sea of tuxedoes and satin gowns, sensing the general indifference and the impatience to get to the next black tie appointment. So this was what it was like to be media darling and to rub shoulders with the rich and famous. 

"I would like to thank my mother who worked so hard to raise me as a good citizen." 

Eyebrows started to raise in the audience. 

****************************************************************** 

The Bolt brothers are now serving life sentences in Cook County Maximum Security Prison where they will not face the possibility of parole until the year 3001. According to reliable sources in the FBI, the rest of the terrorists associated with the Bolts are dead, imprisoned or have left the country. 

The award ceremony will be a glittering affair filled with dignitaries, heroes, tycoons and superstars as more than 1,000 are expected to turn up at the annual event where proceeds will go towards selected charities in and around the Chicago area. The presence of President Fujimori is drawing the crowds and as an added bonus, it's been a long time since Chicago has had a "bona fide hero". DP Press 

************************************************************************ 

"And I would like to thank Constable Benton Fraser and Inspector Thatcher of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. They may be Canadians but they saved those American lives by risking their own." 

Politically correct murmurs of distress rolled through the room. 

"And if the Alliance chose me because I am an American or a Chicago son or whatever but conveniently chose to forget the part played by the Mounties, then I'm sorry 'cos I'm turning down the award." 

The room became quiet very quickly. 

"I don't believe that any one should be treated like a second class citizen based on nationality. The award should be based on merit. Thank you and good night." 

Ray stalked off the stage, walked to his table, collected his friends and left the pavilion. 

****************************************************************** 

Francis Bolt read the "bona fide hero" article in his cell in the maximum security prison. He fumed silently that his one of his arch nemesis was getting all the good press while he and Randall rotted away in this hell hole. But never mind for he was getting the last laugh. He was going to fly away like a bird and when he was free, he would pay Benton Fraser and Ray Vecchio another little visit. 

He smiled maliciously as he tore open the latest letter from Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom about plans to take over the Con Air flight that was making a stopover at Chicago to pick him and his brother up in two days time. Yes, he would have the last laugh. 

DONE 

* * *


End file.
